User talk:BloodSaints
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:BloodSaint.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Non-Canon Articles BloodSaints, First of all, thank you for contributing to the Warhammer 40K wiki. Your recent contribution is greatly appreciated. However, your recent article on the Blood Saints is considered non-canon, and therefore, had to be deleted. Please be aware that here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki we only use information and images, charts or diagrams contained in the official publications of Games Workshop, Black Library, Citadel Miniatures, Forge World, [[White Dwarf |''White Dwarf or]] Fantasy Flight Games, as well as information and images drawn from all officially-licensed ''Warhammer 40,000 personal computer, mobile and console video games. We use these sources so that we are able to check in-universe facts, and so that people know where to find more information if they are interested in a subject or wish to view the original source of the information. If you would like to contribute any fan-made non-canon articles, you may want to visit our sister site: [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Wiki Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki] Thanks! Algrim Whitefang (talk), Associate Administrator P.S. I saved your original article below. I would suggest copy/paste it onto your blog page. The Blood Saints are a loyalist 23rd Founding Space Marines Chapter derived from the Imperial Fists' gene-seed and their Primarch, Rogal Dorn. Currently The Blood Saints are a Chapter on the edge of extinction, their fortress-monastery on the brink of destruction and their numbers all but annihilated when they discovered that their homeworld of Samman was a Necron Tomb World. History Founding The Blood Saints were founded to fight off the constant Necron swarms that plagued The Imperium near the Cramoisi System as well as occasional attacks from other xeno races. Seeded from the Imperial Fists, they adhered to the Codex. They were sent to the planet Samman, to establish a fortress-monastery, and defend it. At the time the chapter was a proud 1,100 marines strong. The Warp and The 7th The Blood Saints did their job well for 3 Millennia, and were proud of it, until the Battle of The Warp and The 7th. It appeared to be business as usual, as Captain Francis Vainqueur, leader of the Blood Saint's 7th company, fought off Chaos raptor squads. There was something odd though. There were more troops than usual. Had the heretics called upon an ally fleet in their desperation? Had Francis and the Saints made that large of a dent? We're they on the ropes? Francis felt accomplished. There was heavy cloud cover and it made it hard to see where the vermin were dropping in from. Never the less the Saints seemed to handle it with they're superior ranged units. The battle raged on, much longer than Francis predicted it would. How many reinforcements did the fallen marines have under their belt? Night fell, and the warp touched marines kept coming. Francis and his mighty 7th Company pushed against them hard. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever. The clouds began to clear, and the 7th checked to see what they were up against. Three chaos fleet ships hovered above dropping, what seemed to be a never ending army. The fighting and bloodshed did not end for three days. Upon the third night the ships stopped dropping units. Only about half of the 7th remained. Francis took advantage of the time he was given and hurried his troops on board the Blood Saint's only cruiser. He noticed the two furthest chaos ships stopped dropping units the day before, so he planned to assault the remaining ship. When his ship got within striking range, it began to loose control. It was drifting dangerously close to the chaos warships. Just then, the 7th noticed a warp gate opening behind the fleet. It was intended to transport three ships, and it's power appeared to be enough to pull the Saints with it. The Captain tried his hardest to fight the magnetic pull of the dark gods, but it was all to no avail. The warp consumed the cruiser and the three fleet ships before closing, never to open again. The Battle for Samman Chapter Organisation Playing as The Blood Saints Painted Models 1939574_399149146887716_1777321737_o.jpg|Tactical Squad Dargus with Razorback 1617634_399148946887736_1096636054_o.jpg|Veteran Sergeant Dargus